


I'm not afraid

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, in which Charlie brings up a valid point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has an excellent point Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid

“Dean would you ever consider getting married?” Charlie sipped her tea from the TARDIS mug the Winchesters kept in the kitchen just for her and batted her eyelashes innocently at him. He almost choked on his coffee and stared at her like he was trying to figure out if Charlie had been possessed in the last thirty seconds, “To  _you_? Hell no.”

She rolled her eyes and set the mug down as she leaned forward, “No dumbass. Marrying Cas. I mean you’ve been together for years now, right? You’re practically married already, it’s not like it would change anything. You’d just be wearing one more ring.” Dean blinked at her, trying to come up with a reason why she was wrong but… she wasn’t. Actually, she had a damn good point. Charlie let him think for a couple minutes before getting up and slipping her coat on, “It was just a question, okay? Don’t hurt yourself over-thinking it.” He walked her to the front door of the bunker still in a daze -  _why the hell weren’t they married, again?_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night when Cas and Sam came back from a job Dean was sitting on the end of their bed staring at Cas’ side of the room. The former angel stumbled sleepily into their room and smiled when he realized Dean was still up, “Hey.” He didn’t notice the thing Dean was playing with until he sat down next to him, “What’s that?”

“A ring,” Dean hummed and held it up so he could see. Cas leaned forward to get a better look at it, “Isn’t that your ring?” Dean nodded and smiled a little, “Yup.” Cas searched Dean’s face, trying to figure out why he was being so weird tonight, “Are you alright?”

His smile grew a little more as he grabbed Cas’ left hand and slipped the ring on his finger, “I’m good.” Cas stared at it for a minute and took a shaky breath, “Dean, you don’t -” Dean cut him off and kissed his angel (because he would always be his angel), “Cas just shut up and say yes.” 

“Yes.”

 

/end

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44748668483/dean-would-you-ever-consider-getting-married)


End file.
